


Together Forever

by blueyeddrabble



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Tanaka Ryuunosuke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Top Ennoshita Chikara, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Ennoshita gets fed up with waiting for Tanaka to propose. The result is just some sex.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is my entry for Day 7 of EnnoTana Week 2020.

Ennoshita did it. He graduated. The four years he spent in Tokyo with Tanaka were the best years of their relationship because it allowed them to realize how much they made the other happy. They decided that post-graduation they would call Miyagi home again living in the Tanaka household, as Ennoshita was waiting to hear back about a job at a studio that was housed in Miyagi. There was only one thing Ennoshita wanted to have to make all of his dreams come true. He wanted Ryuu to be his. He wanted the rings to symbolize their undying love. He wanted a family. He wants to live the rest of his life with the man he loves. He knew the day was coming at any time, Ryuu promised to marry him after he graduated. He wasn’t going to bring up the agreement until after they settled back into Miyagi. 

The days went by. Ennoshtia got a job at the studio in Miyagi. Tanaka got brought on as Ukai’s assistant coach. They decided to buy a house together. Ennoshita still couldn’t get over the fact that Tanaka still hasn’t proposed. 

The day finally came, Ennoshita needed to say something because if Tanaka didn’t want to be with him anymore he deserves to know. The two sat on their couch cuddled together when Ennoshita brought the topic up.

“Ryuu we need to talk.” Ennoshita could already sense this fight wasn’t going to be like the others.

“Sure Chika, what’s up babe?” Tanaka smiled, running a hand through Ennoshita’s hair. 

“I love you, but I need to know if you really want to spend your life with me.” 

“Chika… where is this coming from?” Tanaka’s hand stopped mid-stroke. “Of course I want to spend my life with you. It’s just been with the move, and getting comfortable with our new jobs. also kind of lost the ring in the move.”

“You what?” Ennoshita sat up in shock.

“I… kinda sorta had a ring to propose to you once we moved, but I don’t know where it’s at.”

“You really had a ring?”

“Of course. I promised you right? So Ennoshita Chikara, the love of my life. I’m the biggest dumbass for losing the ring, but you make me the happiest person on the planet. I know that if you’re in my corner I have nothing to worry about. You’re so perfect, and I want to be able to call you my husband. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Ryuu…” Ennoshita’s eyes filled with tears of joy. “Of course I’ll marry you you dummy. There’s no one else I’d want to marry.” 

Ennoshita couldn’t even process when Tanaka’s lips pressed against his. 

“Do you want to celebrate before we start telling people we’re engaged?” Tanaka asked, kissing Ennoshita’s neck.

“Definitely.” 

The couple made their way back into the bedroom, and Tanaka settled on Ennoshita’s lap. Ennoshita knew that the second Tanaka climbed in his lap he was in for a treat. Tanaka unbuttoned Ennoshita’s jeans as he pushed him down on his back. Tanaka crawled off the bed onto his knees grabbing Ennoshita’s jeans and underwear and pulling them down to the floor. With one swift move, Tanaka engulfed all of Ennoshita in his mouth. The moan that left Ennoshita’s mouth elicited a groan from Tanaka. Tanaka started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around Ennoshita’s length. 

“F-fuck R-ryuu….hhgh...I-i’m gon-gonna cum.” Ennoshita moaned out. Without another word, Tanaka pulled his mouth off of Ennoshita with a pop. 

``Hey, Chika, you hungry for some cake?” Tanaka smirked as he started to climb up on the bed. He laid on all fours at the edge of the bed as Ennoshita got up from the bed, smacking Tanaka’s ass in the process. Ennoshita ran his fingers along Tanaka’s hole, teasing the ring before he quickly swiped his tongue across the area. Ennoshita brought his hands up to spread Tanaka’s cheeks open as he continually played with his hole with his tongue. Once the hole was loose enough, Ennoshita proceeded to push his tongue past the ring of the muscle. The moan that left Tanaka’s mouth was enough to drive Ennoshita over the edge. Ennoshita wasted no time to fuck his future husband with his tongue. Tanaka couldn’t help as his ass pushed back to get filled even more by Ennoshita’s tongue. Once he felt like Tanaka was properly stretched Ennoshita grabbed the lube and a condom from their nightstand. “No Chika, no condom, I want you to fill me up.” Ennoshita dropped the condom and spread some lube over Tanaka’s hole and threw the lube to Tanaka to put it on Ennoshita’s dick. Once Tanaka was done putting the lube on, Ennoshita wasted no time pressing the head of his shaft into Tanaka. “Aww fuck yeah, Chika. I love how full you make me feel.” Tanaka slowly slid back onto Ennoshita’s length groaning in pleasure as he was completely full with Ennoshita pressing against his pleasure spot. Ennoshita wrapped a hand around Tanaka’s throat as he started to slowly thrust in and out of his lover’s hole. The room filled with sounds of moaning and the sloshing of the lube from the thrusts. Ennoshita pulled out and turned Tanaka over onto his back.

“I want to see your face when I make you cum just from my dick inside of you.” Ennoshita slid all the way into Tanaka as he aimed for Tanaka’s prostate. Once he hit the spot, Ennoshita jack hammered Tanaka’s ass, making sure his man wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. 

“Ch-Ch...F-fu...Ch-CHIKARA!” Tanaka yelled out his fiance’s name as he shot his load almost hitting the ceiling.

“Holy fuck, Ryuu, you’ve never shot a load like that before.” Chikara said, still thrusting into his partner. “I would love to see you do that more often.” Ennoshita kept thrusting into his partner as an overstimulated Tanaka was groaning and writhing in the sheets.

“Please Chika, please fill me up.” Tanaka begged, tears forming in his eyes. Before he could say anything else the pleading look in Tanaka’s eyes sent Ennoshita over the edge as he released his seed into Tanaka’s hole. Ennoshita collapsed on top of Tanaka as he pulled out.

“Ugh Ryuu, I love you so much. How about we get cleaned up?” 

“No, I’m comfy like this babe. Let’s worry about it tomorrow. It’ll be a good reminder of our first night as fiances”

The engaged couple laid cuddled together in their bed excited for the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on 


End file.
